El peso de una promesa
by MikoAucarod
Summary: One-Shot. Luego del Tsunami acaecido en Japón, Sesshomaru avanza por entre los escombros buscando a quienes juró proteger. NO YAOI, solo son los protagonistas.


**Notas de la autora: **¡Milagro! Mi musa regresó cuando menos para escribir este intento de one-shot, ¡pero no puedo quejarme! Luego de haber pasado meses traduciendo un fanfic de Final Fantasy VII no logro sacármelo de la cabeza y eso me ha imposibilitado escribir nada D: peeeeeeeeero anoche... aún y cuando el tema no es muy agradable, pensé en el Tsunami de Japón y luego recordé un fanart que tengo y me quedé: "¿Y qué tal si...?" agarré mi libreta y empecé a escribir. El resultado final no me lo esperaba, honestamente, pero fue lo que se dio, espero lo disfruten X3

* * *

><p><strong>El peso de una promesa (One-Shot)<strong>

**Autor:** MikoAucarod

**Disclaimer:** Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama, Inuyasha y sus personajes y conceptos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Yomiuri TV Corporation.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru caminaba por entre los escombros; sabía que debían estar en algún lugar, aún podía detectar sus presencias, pero en medio de tanta destrucción, incluso para él, era difícil ubicarlos con exactitud.<p>

Escuchaba algunos lamentos, veía los cuerpos de cientos, miles de personas, algunos moviéndose como él y buscando ayuda o sobrevivientes, otros buscaban suministros, otros tantos curaban a quienes podían, había otros tantos heridos... y muchos más se encontraban simplemente muertos.

Tan pronto como había comenzado todo, había terminado. Aunque le pareció que había durado una eternidad. Y en otros momentos sentía que no había durado ni siquiera dos segundos todo aquello. En cuanto presintió el temblor supo que las cosas no irían bien y era por eso que aquí estaba ahora.

Lo había dejado todo atrás por venir a buscarles.

-Iré a revisar en los albergues, tal vez se encuentren en ese lugar – habló un joven youkai que caminaba a su lado. Sesshomaru solo miró de reojo la dirección que el joven zorro había tomado. Shippo nunca había sido muy paciente, culpaba de eso a su tonto hermano.

Observó nuevamente hacia el frente y, sin hacer mayor sonido, permitió que el ahora adulto kitzune se alejara. Tras unos segundos estuvo seguro que la dirección tomada por Shippo era errada. Lo sabía porque su aroma se alejaba de las presencias.

No, ellos estaban cerca.

-Ayúdeme por favor, necesito levantar este cofre. – escuchó decir a un humano, cerca de él. Sesshomaru se acercó y, midiendo su fuerza, levantó el armazón de carro que imposibilitaba el acceso para rescatar a una joven que había quedado prensada entre el metal y unos árboles.

-Muchas gracias – respiró aliviada la mujer quien, aún en medio de sus heridas, pudo sonreír al taiyoukai, sin alterarse por su presencia ni mucho menos.

Hacía ya varios siglos que Sesshomaru había aprendido a congeniar con los humanos en general, aún y cuando ya apreciaba a algunos de ellos en el fondo. Y sí, también ya aceptaba las cosas, aunque fuera en su interior.

Conforme los youkais fueron menguando en cantidad, tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades para ocultar sus rasgos físicos que lo delataban como youkai. Sus marcas moradas que rodeaban sus mejillas y su luna en la frente habían desaparecido, mas su cabello lo portaba igual de largo y plateado como siempre. También su estola y armadura habían sido reemplazadas por ropas comunes, generalmente de oficina e impecables.

Pero en este momento sus ropas lucían todo menos limpieza. Y era lo que menos le importaba ahora.

Siguió caminando, hasta llegar cerca de la costa y contempló el lugar. Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente al notar la destrucción que reinaba en todos lados.

Un pequeño perro corrió entonces cerca de él y comenzó a olfatear por entre los escombros de lo que parecía haber sido una cabaña de playa.

_Ahí._

Sesshomaru avanzó rápidamente y, sin problema alguno, retiró la pared de madera que estorbaba su paso.

Dentro se encontraban las personas a quienes había buscado incansablemente esas últimas horas. Cubiertas de lodo, algas, agua salina y arena, quizá incluso heridos, pero _con vida_.

-¿Lo ves abuelo? Te dije que saldríamos de esta.

Un muchacho de aproximadamente 15 años de edad sostenía recargado en su hombro a un anciano que lucía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse.

Sintió una especie de deja vu al ver el cabello azabache del adolescente y recordó entonces a cierta sacerdotisa que había sostenido de la misma forma a la anciana Kaede, durante su último caminar, cuando había pedido ver la tumba de su hermana una última vez.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Sesshomaru de forma tranquila y carente de emociones, aun y cuando en el fondo guardaba verdadera preocupación por esas personas.

-Mi madre está del otro lado de esos escombros, no alcanzó a cruzar la habitación antes de que el mar arrasara con la casa... me hablaba hasta hace unos minutos, pero...

Sin escuchar nada más, Sesshomaru se aproximó a una muralla de tablas y comenzó a retirarlos con destreza, sin temor a que cayeran y aplastaran a quien estuviera del otro lado.

Finalmente la encontró.

La señora Higurashi se encontraba inconsciente, lucía igual que su padre e hijo, pero no parecía tener mayores heridas.

Sujetándola con cuidado, la levantó del suelo y salió del lugar, seguido de Souta, para buscar a Shippo y poder decidir si lo mejor para ellos era buscarles un refugio o llevarlos a casa. Lo urgente sin duda, era darles un baño.

Agradecía que la mujer estuviera inconsciente; no le parecía justo que tuviera que ver la devastación a su alrededor. Souta era fuerte... y el abuelo se dedicaba a rezar.

Minutos después, llegó Shippo, sin duda guiado por su olfato y ayudó rápidamente a Souta, cargando él con el abuelo sobre su espalda, quien finalmente cayó ante el cansancio, producto del remolino de emociones que había vivido en tan corto tiempo.

Souta observó en silencio a sus salvadores, estudiándolos. El muchacho pelirrojo aparentaba tener veintitantos años, mientras que el hombre de cabello platinado lucía mayor a los cuarenta. Pero él no era tonto. Ellos debían ser mucho, mucho más mayores.

-¿Mi hermana fue feliz? – preguntó repentinamente, causando que Shippo se detuviera y le observara con asombro. Sesshomaru se detuvo también, pero logró ocultar cualquier expresión de su rostro. -¿Qué eres de Inuyasha? – fue la siguiente pregunta, dirigida al taiyoukai, quien simplemente reanudó su caminar.

-Él era mi medio hermano.

-¿Era? – Souta no pudo evitar sentir dolor. Sabía que era imposible que su hermana sobreviviera 500 años y les alcanzara nuevamente, pero había confiado en la longevidad de Inuyasha.

-Él falleció durante el ataque a Hiroshima. – Habló Shippo, con suavidad, pues el tema aún le era algo doloroso – Kagome nos había contado muchas cosas del futuro y ese suceso siempre le traía mucho dolor al recordarlo. Cuando pasaron los años y explotó la guerra, Inuyasha hizo lo posible por evitar que ocurriera ese ataque con las bombas, pero no pudo hacer suficiente. Él se encontraba en Hiroshima, intentando evacuar a las personas, cuando la bomba cayó.

Souta asintió; al final, Inuyasha había muerto defendiendo a las personas y haciendo lo que estuviera a su alcance por proteger a los demás. Así es como siempre había recordado a su héroe.

-¿Y Kagome? – preguntó, temiendo la respuesta, mas la suave sonrisa que le dedicó Shippo le tranquilizó.

-Ella tuvo una vida larga, plena y feliz, llena de pleitos con Inuyasha. La vi sonreír hasta el último minuto. Su cuerpo soportó llegar a los poco más de cien años de edad. Se marchó en paz, mientras dormía.

Eso relajó considerablemente al muchacho, el saber que su hermana no había sufrido ni se había arrepentido jamás de su decisión.

Pronto llegaron a un área donde no había nadie y fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru volvió a hablar.

-En vista de que sabes de nosotros, esto facilita las cosas. Sujétate de mi brazo y no te sueltes.

Souta, viendo que el pelirrojo obedecía, a la par que aseguraba tener firmemente sujeto a su abuelo, tomó el hombro de Sesshomaru y al instante siguiente notó cómo un fuerte resplandor los rodeaba y las cosas parecían avanzar a toda velocidad a su alrededor.

Al instante siguiente se encontraban en el templo Higurashi, en su casa, a miles de kilómetros de distancia de la playa donde habían estado tomando unas vacaciones.

El lugar lucía sin mayor daño, aún pese al temblor que había ocurrido en gran parte del país.

* * *

><p>-Aquí estarán a salvo, - aseguró Shippo, tras acostar al abuelo en su dormitorio, luego de que Souta le hubiese despertado y bañado.<p>

-No se cómo podremos agradecerles – habló la señora Higurashi, con lágrimas en los ojos, observando al youkai que le recordaba tanto al joven hanyou que había conocido.

-No fue nada, señora. – dijo Sesshomaru, cruzándose de brazos y observando la nada – es lo menos que pudimos hacer. Kagome nos ayudó mucho en el pasado. Todos juramos protegerlos en lo posible. – Sesshomaru entonces devolvió su mirada hacia la mujer - Lamento no haber llegado antes, me encontraba en América cuando presentí lo que ocurría.

La señora lucía algo confundida, pero agradeció nuevamente a ambos youkais.

-No me han dicho sus nombres...

-Yo soy Shippo, señora, es un placer.

-Sesshomaru.

Souta observó con admiración a esos seres que les habían ayudado y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Su hermana había tenido mucha suerte por haber podido conocer a personas (o youkais) así en su viaje.

Tras la cena, que la señora Higurashi había insistido que comieran con ellos, Sesshomaru y Shippo salieron del templo y caminaron a través de la ciudad que, con el paso de las horas, comenzaba a reconstruirse y seguir adelante.

-Los humanos nunca dejarán de sorprenderme. Souta supo de inmediato quiénes éramos...

-Fue por mi parecido a Inuyasha. Y la forma en que tumbé esa pared, supongo.

Shippo sonrió y se marchó para seguir revisando la ciudad y ayudar en lo posible. Sesshomaru por su parte levantó la vista al cielo y siguió caminando a paso tranquilo. Ahora que la familia de Kagome estaba a salvo, se permitió relajarse un poco y disfrutar de la brisa nocturna.

* * *

><p>-Prometí a Kagome que cuidaría de su familia si volvía a encontrarme con ellos.<p>

-Yo te ayudaré, Inuyasha – habló un Shippo que aparentaba tener 17 años, con sus ojos llorosos a la par que observaba la tumba de quien llegó a considerar como su madre. – De no haber sido por ellos, ella no habría venido nunca aquí. Se que estaría más tranquila sabiendo que nosotros velaremos por ellos.

-Faltan cuando menos otros 400 años para que lleguemos a la época de la que ella provenía – habló Sesshomaru, con algo parecido a la molestia - ¿Estás seguro de que sobrevivirás tanto tiempo?

Inuyasha miró a Sesshomaru entonces, con algo semejante a la súplica en su expresión.

-Es por eso, hermano, que te pido que si yo llego a faltar, los protegerás en mi lugar. – Esa petición tomó por sorpresa al taiyoukai, quien no pudo evitar que sus traicioneros ojos se ensancharan un poco - Te lo suplico, Sesshomaru, por ella. Se que esto la hará feliz y le permitirá descansar en paz.

El taiyoukai entonces observó la tumba ante él. La verdad es que no le debía nada a Kagome; esa sacerdotisa no había hecho gran cosa por él, pero...

Observó a la anciana Rhin, que dejaba flores en las tumbas del lugar. Las tumbas de esos humanos que habían acompañado a su hermano. Kagome había cuidado de Rhin cuando Kaede había fallecido. Había apoyado su decisión de visitarle cuando quisiera y también había logrado (ignoraba aún cómo) que la gente de la aldea no mostrara temor, solo respeto hacia su persona, cuando él iba a visitar a la jovencita o a solicitar ayuda al grupo de Inuyasha cuando se presentó alguna guerra. (y sí, los años de tonto orgullo también habían quedado atrás).

Fue por eso, que tomó una decisión.

Además, se trataba de su _cuñada_.

-De acuerdo. Te prometo que los protegeré.


End file.
